BAD TO THE BONE
by Shortie91
Summary: I thought this one after the Ralph and Casey episode...he comes in the later chapters and he's a lot smarter than he is in the show. RASEY/DASEY


**NORA'S POV**

"More coffee Abby?" I got up to refill our cups then sat back down and gave her her cup back so she can enjoy it while I enjoy mine before the kids get back. Me and Abby go way back since we were kids so naturally we still see each other our kids are practically joined at the hip especially our eldest.

"You're a life saver"

I laughed "Rough day?"

"Rough months is more like it…I'm worried about Derek having the same class as those…troublemakers"

"Oh I know what you mean I feel the same way about Casey and those two kids in their class is really getting out of hand" Derek got held back so he's in Casey's grade now of course we suspect he got himself held back on purpose so he can be closer to Casey but he won't admit it. Well anyways they have the same class so they were both so excited but there's these two kids I keep hearing about from them. The kids in they're class is a little mischievous kids I ever heard of but sneaky no one ever knows its them…or the teachers never know but the kids do.

"All I hear is Amy did this Max did that those two kids could really be a bad influence on the other children the last story I hear was they made Ryan cry" I was still in a little shock when I heard that one Ryan is at least two times bigger than the other kids his well known for being the meanest bully…well until they got to him now he won't pick on anyone anymore. One of he few good things those troublemakers have done but they took Ryan's place on the bulling apparently.

"I'm really glad I got an angel like Casey" I smiled just thinking about my little one "And that she's smart enough not to talk to those kids"

"Oh Derek wouldn't allow it I swear that boy is almost as protective of her as you are" she laughed I laughed with her. I have been know to be a little overprotective but I'm a mother its my job.

"Well at least I get comfort in the fact that she's taken care of when I'm not around"

"Me too that girl is like another daughter to me" she smiled

"Moms we're home" we heard Derek call out

"Der-ek your making a mess!"

"So what? I'll just clean it up later"

"Yeah right"

"You wouldn't let me leave until I did"

"Like you would complain anyways you practically live here"

"And you practically live at my place princess so what?"

"I am not a princess"

"I thought most girls like being princesses…oh wait I forgot I was talking to you never mind"

"You would know Dereka"

"Oh you little-" STOMP STOMP CRASH

"Speak of the little devils and they shall appear" I shook my head "You two ok?" not bothering getting up. They're always wrestling about something.

"Yeah" they both said at the same time

"Clean up whatever you broke after your done" Abby shouted

"Ok"

"Not too much injuries"

"Fine"

I shook my head again "I still can't believe that Max super glued the teachers hands to his desk"

"Or that Amy put a bunch of dead animals in his car"

"Or that he tied up Ryan to the pole that was in front of their school in only in his underwear covered in honey and told him the bears were going to eat him"

"Well that one is a little understandable he did make fun of his partner in crime you of all people know to never to mess with that" she laughed I laughed along with her reminiscing in all the times we got into trouble together at school.

"Good times"

"Ahh to be young again" obviously thinking the same thing

"Can you believe they put snakes in the principals office?"

"Oh I know Derek was so furious cause that one made Casey cry she was so scared"

"Didn't he come home with a black eye the next day?"

"Yeah he said something about he had to make the guy think twice before he make her cry again"

"Casey was not happy about that she gave him an earful for it"

She laughed "He still can't believe I let her ground him"

I tried not to laugh too "Well you let an 8 year old girl ground your 9 year old boy no wonder he was in shock"

"Well she knows him better than she knows the answers to the next test and that's saying something so she can come up with a better punishment than I can and faster too"

"True" the kids came in looking like rack dolls they just grabbed snacks sat down and ate "Who won?"

"Tie"

"Der-ek chew with your mouth close"

He swallowed and looked down shamefully "Sorry Case"

She smiled "That's better"

He smiled ear to ear from seeing her smile at him then he went back to eating. After he swallowed again he looked at both of us with excitement I knew he wanted to tell the story about Amy and Max "Do you know what they did this time?"

"What?" I asked reluctantly

"We were playing baseball in gym class today and Max's not the best player in that game so people were teasing him. Amy was so mad when she was up for batting and hit the ball it hit the pitcher right in the face" Derek nodded towards Casey for her to finish knowing she wanted tell it too.

Casey smiled at him then looked back at us "And she didn't even put the bat down when she was running on the bases. She made sure to hit all the outfielders as she ran past them and when she got to the home plate she hit the catcher right between his legs" they started laughing Derek was laughing harder then Casey was too but manage to calm down a little so she can hear him finish it.

"And she was doing a little happy dance kept saying 'touchdown' she doesn't know much about sports…typical" he scoffed then laughed until he was rolling on the floor and of course Casey was right beside him _They really do almost everything together_

"Well that must have been an…interesting day for you two" I looked at Abby confused she shrugged I guess she was still in shock like me. After they calmed down they finished eating then went into the living room to play video games.

"We seriously need to talk to the teacher at the parent teacher conference" Abby shook her head probably mentally scowling the little deliquesces parents for not keeping an eye on their kids better.

"Those kids are getting out of hand" I agreed

"I mean its one thing to unscrew the bolts so the door would fall on the teacher"

"Or putting worms and maggots into the kids sandwiches"

"Or putting mice into they're desks"

"Or starting a food fight"

"Pulling the fire alarm"

"Setting the substitute teacher's car on fire"

"Drawing a outline of a body with a little fake blood on it and yellow police tape around it so it looks like someone was murdered on school grounds"

"Crashing the principal's car into the ditch"

"Have all the kids shoes hanging on the telephone wires outside"

"And stealing the CPR dummy from the middle school wing with a sign attach to it saying 'I rather kill myself than go to school' and hanging it from a noose attach to the ceiling in the lunch room"

"But hitting kids with a bat? These kids need help"

"Yeah but what would you do if you were in they're parents shoes?" I looked at her confused

She shrugged "Probably splash holy water on them and hire the best priest to do an exorcism"

I was about to scowl at her but thought about what she said "Not a bad idea actually"

**PARENT TEACHER CONFERENCE NOBODY'S POV**

"Where is they're teacher?" Nora looked around anxiously

"The one that's dressed as a penguin? Right over there" Abby pointed at him Nora looked over at him.

"Abby!"

"What? He does"

Nora looked at him and realized she was right he was wearing a pair a black pants, black jacket, and a long white shirt that almost goes to his knees and a bow tie. Nora tried not to laugh looking at him but failed miserably "That's not the point"

Abby shrugged "Are we going to talk to him or not?" her and Nora walked over to him and tell him about their concerns with their kids being in the same class as Max and Amy. But he just looked at them both confused.

"Who?"

"Max and Amy" Nora looked at him just as confused "Aren't they in your class?"

He shook his head "I'm sorry but no…I don't think I know a Max or an Amy in this school…are you sure your talking about the same school?"

Nora bit her lip "I don't know" they walked off

"You don't honestly believe him do you?" Abby walked by her side looking at her confused

"I don't know"

"I mean look at him he's obviously not in the right state of mind it's a miracle he knows who our kids are"

"Good point…we'll ask around maybe the parents are just as concerned about those troublemakers"

"Lets go and find out" they walked around the school and asked about them but they just got the same confused look from the first teacher they talk to. And when they mentioned all the incidents they were surprised cause half of them they didn't even know about. Once they realized Max and Amy was fake names they asked who are they then but none of the adults knew. They tried asking the kids but most of them didn't seem to know either and the ones that did know weren't talking. After a while they gave up and were heading back to the classroom when they heard a scream coming from there. So they ran to see what was going on. And saw their kids teacher was outside swinging on a rope outside in front of the window. He had a paper stuck on him that says penguin on it. All the kids were laughing at them and the adults were freaking out trying to figure out how to get him down and how he got out there in the first place. Nora and Abby were getting him back inside what they didn't see was their kids had an evil smirk on their faces.

"Your right Case penguins can fly it's a good thing we test that theory or we wouldn't have ever known"

"Aren't I always right?"

"Of course but its still fun to test to make sure you know?"

"True"

"Thanks for getting everyone to stop making fun of me about the baseball thing…by the way touchdown is football not baseball"

She shrugged "So I don't follow sports sue me…thanks for getting Ryan to leave me alone but honey?"

He laughed "It worked didn't it?"

"True" she laughed "Do you think they'll ever figure out everything we did?"

He looked at her innocently "Did what?"

She smirked "Good" then she rolled her eyes "Great time to be 'the perfect little angels' gross" she wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"I don't like it anymore than you do but we got to do it but your acting skills are way better than mine if I didn't know any better I would've believed you"

She smirked "Well that's our roles isn't it? I'm the brains and you're the muscle"

He laughed "And they'll never guess that the 'perfect little angel Casey' was really only the devil in disguise"

"Who? Me? Never" her smirked got bigger and more evil "Hey you want to see how much water the school bus can hold after bedtime?"

His smirk got bigger then he put his arm around her and kiss her on the cheek "It's a date babe"

**On the day I was born, the nurses all gathered 'round**

**And they gazed in wide wonder, at the joy they had found**

**The head nurse spoke up, and she said leave this one alone**

**She could tell right away, that I was bad to the bone**

**Bad to the bone**

**Bad to the bone**

**B-B-B-B-Bad to the bone**

**B-B-B-B-BadB-B-B-B-BadBad to the bone**

**I broke a thousand hearts, before I met you**

**I'll break a thousand more baby, before I am through**

**I wanna be yours pretty baby, yours and yours alone**

**I'm here to tell ya honey, that I'm bad to the bone**

**Bad to the bone**

**B-B-B-BadB-B-B-BadB-B-B-BadBad to the bone**

**I make a rich woman beg, I'll make a good woman steal**

**I'll make an old woman blush, and make a young woman squeal**

**I wanna be yours pretty baby, yours and yours alone**

**I'm here to tell ya honey, that I'm bad to the bone**

**B-B-B-B-BadB-B-B-B-BadB-B-B-B-BadBad to the bone**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
